


Blue Lips

by meetah12



Series: The Road to Ragnarök [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meetah12/pseuds/meetah12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something goes differently. Instead of landing with the Other and following through with the events of the Avengers, Loki ends up on Midgard. Taken in by a female human, Loki has lots of problems to deal with. Including but not limited to Shield, Thor, and this woman who helped him. And what exactly happens when he falls for this woman?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm feeling really worried about posting this on here since it's my first AO3 story ever, and it has an OC. 
> 
> Basically though, this story has been slamming against the walls of my brain for about a year now, and I've got most of it planned out. From my last measurement, this story comes out to 42 chapters (though that will probably become a larger number because i never planned for Shield to come in at all). 
> 
> This story basically ignores all events of The Avengers, because Loki in my viewpoint is too far gone by that point, and I thought it would be easier this way (wow that makes me sound like a coward haha). 
> 
> I'm posting this first chapter/prologue as a sort of placeholder, because I am attempting to update each week (if I can). Yet, I wont update this story until I've written like 10 chapters. Because then that gives me lots of time to continue writing. 
> 
> This is starting to be longer than this chapter, haha wow. But anyways guys, if you notice any spelling or editing errors just comment or message me!
> 
> Thanks!

_No Loki._

Loki had spent his entire life using words to manipulate and hurt others. He knew the power words had over all beings. The power to harm, to deceive, to calm...

And yet in his entire life he never expected two words coming from his father's mouth to hurt so much. _Not your father,_ a deceptively cheerful voice sang from inside his head. His eyes blinked away the tears as his entire world seemed to crumble like a block of ice.

Up until this moment, Loki had expected everything to turn out alright. But as he hung there, suspended with the stars, his hopes were torn to shreds. As he saw the vacancy in his f- the Allfather's- eyes, he felt the chill of Jotunheim begin to wriggle under his flesh, freezing the treacherous blood pumping in his veins. For a moment his mind felt as though everyone could feel and hear the _thump, thump, thump,_ of his Jotun blood. He felt as though everyone could see the… _monster_ lurking beneath his Æsir appearance. 

Perhaps they were always right. Perhaps he really _was_ a monster. Perhaps he really didn't fit in on Asgard. _Perhaps they would be happier without you_ , The cheerful voice piped up yet again, digging the dagger into his heart deeper.

 A light seemed to go out of his eyes, and his hand opened.

Thor's scream never reached Loki's ears, the sound waves bouncing harmlessly off of his sadness and self-loathing.

The stars blurred together, white lines streaking through the blackness of the sky, beautiful if not for the fact that they were a reminder of exactly how fast he was heading towards nothingness. Loki turned to face the black hole pulsating and drawing his body closer to it. He closed his eyes and spread his arms, welcoming death or nothingness, whichever the universe felt fit to give him. He passed through the hole, and entered pure darkness on the other side. Pain shot through his nerves, and a scream threatened to escape from his mouth. His molecules began to pull apart, and Loki knew he was going to die.

There was a _bend_.

With a huge roar, the blackness rippled around him, and his molecules snapped back like rubber bands. The sensation of falling began anew, this time accompanied by the whistling of air rushing past his falling body.

This time though, there was a small blue orb beneath him, ready to catch his beaten body in its embrace.

~

Alice's eyes widened in surprise as her blue truck rumbled to an unexpected stop. Taking her hands off the steering wheel in surprise, she waited for the truck to do something.

"Oh come on!" She yelled, slamming her hands back onto the wheel.

With a huff, she opened the car door, and hopped out. The radio continued its bleary song as Alice walked towards the hood of her truck and popped it open with practiced ease. Staring into the inner machinations of the truck, she groaned.

"Well, this is just great! Figures my truck would just _stop working_ the one day I decide to take a road trip out into the desert to get some pictures!" Alice groaned to herself covering her face with her hands in anger.

_-ue the color of our planet from fa-_

Static rippled through the radio, effectively silencing the somewhat cheerful song. Alice's hands lowered slowly from her face and she frowned in confusion. She began to walk slowly back to the car door to check on the radio.

The sky lit up.

Covering her head instinctively, Alice ducked for a moment as her eyes quickly adjusted. She spun around and stared out into the distance where… _something_ seemed to be happening. Alice was sure there was a scientific name for the lightning- tornado in the distance, but then again, science wasn't really her forte.

Lightning flashed throughout the small tornado storm, and suddenly Alice spotted a small black shape fly- or perhaps fall was a better word- into the ground.

The storm stopped.

In just a split second, the sky was just as it had been but a few moments ago. Dust was swirling where the storm had disappeared. Alice stepped forward a bit, staring at the place where the storm had been. She jumped in fright when her car's engine rumbled back to life. Shaking her head, she slammed the hood shut before walking back over to the car door and hopping in the driver's seat. With a sigh she began to drive away, her mind trying to convince herself that she was just exhausted from her day job, or that she had just imagined the whole tornado thing.

_Oh yeah? And you imagined your truck stopping too?_ A voice rang out in her mind, and she shook her head.

Her eyes wandered to the rearview mirror, to the dust still swirling around and the dark sky before darting down to the 35mm camera in the passenger seat. Her hands tightened their grip on the steering wheel and she bit her lip, determined to not turn around and investigate.

~

She turned the car around.

~

Pain. That seemed to be the only thing Loki could feel or think. His mind was lit up like a spotlight with all of the nerves sending signals of _pain_. Everywhere the ground touched him send sparks through him, and any movement magnified it tenfold.  

He needed to know where he was. He couldn't just black out on some unknown place, he had to-

He tried to open his eyes, but they seemed as though someone had sewn them shut.

So he merely lay there, pain ripping through his veins and surrounding him in its red embrace.

And he let himself drift away from the pain ripping through his body and mind. 


	2. (Not So) Dead Weight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice brings the mysterious man into her small house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I decided to go ahead and upload this really soon because I am going away to Spain for 2 weeks and will not be able to update. I probably won't update when I get home either because I have none of Chapter 3 written. 
> 
> But anyways, thank you guys that decided to leave kudos, and for all you people that clicked on my story! Your support means a lot to me, and I hope you continue liking this story, or just reading it (no matter how bad it is).
> 
> And yeah, a small hint to whom Alice is. Nothing big, mind you, I just thought I might plop that small tidbit into the story.

Alice had never seen her truck move that fast. Of course, she'd never topped 80 so she supposed it made sense. Her poor truck's engine was probably working harder than it had in all the years that she owned it. As she neared the place that the storm had been, she turned off her car and got out, grabbing her camera and looping it around her neck. Walking the ten feet towards the edge of the crater, Alice paused before putting on a brave face and peering inside.

There was a small black… thing lying in the center.  

Her mind whirred to a stop as the form registered as human.

 _There was someone in that storm_.

Her feet seemed to move of their own accord, and she skidding down the side of the crater and into the center where the person laid. Her mind worked quickly, taking in the scene around her. The bottom of the crater was black, as if someone had had the world's largest beach bonfire on it. And the poor sap in the middle was the wood. As she neared the person, she could see them more clearly.

They seemed rather pale, and were breathing heavily. The person- or rather, the man now that she could see him clearly, had black hair that was plastered to his face. His face was pinched up in pain, and he had on strange clothes that maybe once resembled armor. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see a smoking metal hunk, but put that out of her mind and moved closer to the mysterious man.

Alice kneeled down and touched him lightly on the shoulder. She hissed in pain and snatched her hand away when it came in contact with the heated metal plate. Eyeing her hand, she placed the harmed part into her mouth and waved it around in a vain attempt to stop some of the pain.

"Sir?" She asked, the pain in her hand ebbing away.

Alice stood up and wrung her hands in worry before sighing and placing her hands underneath him in an attempt to lift him, wary of being burned again.

After a minute of huffing and puffing, she had managed to move him out of the crater, and a little closer to her car. As she crouched for a bit, hands on her knees and breathing very heavily, the man began to move a bit. Alice froze as green eyes stared up at her in confusion.

 _Holy shit those eyes are really gr-_ She mentally slapped herself. _Now is not the time, brain!_

"Sir, are you okay? What's your name?" She asked, quickly, as the man merely groaned, and squeezed his eyes shut in obvious pain.

"Can you stand up, sir? I'm going to try and move you into my car but it might be kinda hard if you-" She trailed off as she noticed the man's steady breathing and somewhat calmer expression.

Her shoulders slouched and she sighed, "Thanks. Now I have to lift you all by myself!"

She stepped away for a moment to yank her car door open, before walking back to the mysterious man. She bent her knees and carefully began to maneuver him into her car. After the tenth time in a row of being unable to put him in the passenger seat, she sighed and moved him to the back of the truck. Opening the hatch to the flat bed, she haphazardly hefted him into the back, and shut it up tight so the back wouldn’t open and he'd hit the ground at high speeds for the second time in 5 minutes.

Satisfied, she buckled up in the driver's seat and started the car up, heading home.

~

A golden helm lie in the crater, still smoking with most of its golden hue turned black. The headlight of Alice's truck lit it up for a moment before the light passed over it, throwing it back into darkness.

~

Struggling with her keys, Alice grumbled as the man's body weighed down onto her hip bone. Finally managing to jam the key into the lock without breaking open the man's skull, she swung open the door and dragged him inside quickly, hoping nobody would see.

"That would be just my luck for someone to see me dragging something that resembles a dead body into my house," She grumbled to herself.

 _As if you aren't enough of a freak,_ Her mind supplied, as Alice frowned.

Flipping the light switch on, she dragged him into the living room and down the hallway towards her own room. Alice huffed and puffed as she kicked her door, causing it to slowly swing open and reveal a cramped room. Pushing past the piles of old books and clothes, Alice slung the strange man onto the bed.

Eyeing her new visitor, Alice made sure that the pillows were fluffed up enough for him.

"I should probably take that off of him so I can make sure nothing is broken… Even though I don’t have a single clue about medicine…" Alice shrugged to herself, and eyed the armor doubtfully.

Her eyes scanned the entire chest plate for any type of clasp or something that would help her get it off of him. Carefully shoving him over onto his stomach, she pushed away what she supposed was once a cape, and grinned in success when she noticed the buckles on the back of the armor. Alice reached out and deftly unclasped it, struggling to get it off of him without giving him even more injuries. After successfully pulling it off of him, she laid it down in a clean corner of her room and pulled the blankets up on top of her guest.

She eyed her room dubiously, wondering whether she should take the effort to clean it up. Shrugging and deciding that the mysterious man would just have to deal with it, she walked out of her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

With a groan, she plopped down onto the sofa to watch some TV. The room lit up with the changing light as the newsperson continued to talk about the strange explosion in some small town in New Mexico that had occurred a day ago.

A slight line of worry appeared on Alice's face and for a second she considered calling her sister.  She shook her head and laid down on the sofa to try and get some rest, shutting down that dumb idea.

The TV continued to flicker as her mind drifted away in sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie. 
> 
> This chapter is really short too! 
> 
> Anyways guys, I have a small question, 'Should I bring Shield in?' 
> 
> They won't be that big, maybe a few chapters or something, but it will really screw up my chapter plan. 
> 
> (and yet i cant imagine they wouldn't get involved?)


	3. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki wakes up, and questions ensue. 
> 
> Oh, and Loki is fairly certain that the Norns have a vendetta against him.

Loki's eyes opened slowly, the light burning his eyes. Immediately, he began to assess the situation he was in. Fidgeting slightly, he winced at the sparks of pain. Judging by the pain, Loki assumed he had either a slightly broken bone, or one huge bruise. Moving again, Loki began to study his surroundings.

He appeared to be in small room. With lots of books and clothes piled everywhere; obviously not the torture chamber or cold barren wasteland he was expecting. Light was streaming in through a window, hitting Loki square in his eyes. Growling to himself, Loki made a futile attempt at getting up. Pain coursed through his body like lightning, and he sat back, waiting for the pain to stop so that he could try again. He lifted himself up onto his elbows slowly.

The door made a horrifying squealing noise and Loki's eyes darted towards it, ready to face any horrid creature that entered his new prison.

A small woman tip-toed into the room and gave the door a dirty look. Loki tilted his head in confusion, trying to discern whether this girl was Asgardian, or dare he say it, Midgardian. She finally wrenched her gaze from the door and looked at him.

Loki let out a small chuckle at her facial expression, which strongly resembled one of those hoofed beasts Thor and him used to try and sneak up on when they were children. Her eyes were comically wide, and her eyebrows looked like they were trying to escape into her hairline. Her mouth even hung open a little bit.

"You're awake," She whispered hoarsely, still tiptoeing closer to the bed.

Loki rolled his eyes, "Astute observation."

The woman let out a groan, a smirk playing on her lips, "Figures I'd pick up a stray with an attitude."

The room fell into an uncomfortable silence, as she stood there, studying Loki as he merely gazed off into space.

"So, who are you and how exactly did you pop out of a rainbow tornado?" The woman suddenly said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Loki eyed her carefully before speaking, "I am Loki," Her eyes widened a bit at this but he took no notice, ", and I was cast out of my home by m- by Odin."

"Wait a second… Loki?" She asked, as Loki nodded slowly, "As in, the God of Mischief?"

Loki didn't say anything as the woman continued to speak.

"The shape shifter? The god who lives up in Asgard according to Norse Mythology?" She drabbled on and on as Loki finally interrupted.

"Yes, I am one and the same," He confirmed as the lady gave him a skeptical look, "What do they call you?"

The lady blushed a bit before answering, "I'm Alice…" At his look, she shrugged, "I'm afraid I don't have many titles… Though I am from Earth, or Midgard, whichever you prefer."

Loki cursed under his breath. Midgard. Figures the Norns would have him cast into the one realm that he despised. Yet, at the same time he send a silent thank you to them for not banishing him to a darker realm. At least on that front his luck seemed to be good.

Noticing the expectant look the- Alice was giving him, Loki raised his eyebrows.

"Did you say something?" Loki asked, smirking as Alice let out a loud groan and covered her face with her hands.

"Yes, I did!" She said, sounding slightly angry, "How am I supposed to know that you're Loki? I mean, setting aside the fact that yo- _Loki_ is a god, what proof do you have?"

Loki pondered this question for a moment, trying to think of a good way to answer. On one hand, he could simply shrug off this mortal's questions- and would most likely have done so already if the voice in his head had not been constantly reminding him that he was at her mercy right now. On the other hand, he could feel that his magic was depleted from his impromptu journey to Midgard, and he doubted he could prove to this mortal that he was telling the truth. Well, at least until his magic was returned to its normal capacity.

Loki sighed and gave the best answer he could muster, "I am currently unable to perform magic in order to prove my identity."

"How convenient," Alice interrupted sarcastically, "That's just my luck. I get a god who can't use magic."

Loki let out a huff, angered be her uncaring attitude, and how quickly she brushed him aside. He was far too used to that from Thor's friends to put up with it from a mere mortal. In a fit of anger, Loki decided to throw down the gauntlet, and prove this little mortal wrong.

"I assure you, madam, that once I get back to my full powers I will show you a spectacle of my powers. Then you will doubt my identity no longer."

Alice raised one eyebrow, before shrugging. Her facial expression remained calm and impassive, yet Loki noticed that the corner of her mouth twitched upwards a bit. Alice clapped her hands together, startling Loki and causing him to shoot her a glare.

"Oh calm down, Prince," She teased, smirking, "Quit pouting and tell me what you want for breakfast."

Loki laid his head back onto the pillow and closed his eyes. He cursed the Norns for sending him to this mortal, out of all of the choices.

"I will dine on whatever you have, I suppose," Loki answered after a few seconds, and Alice immediately jumped up and flashed a smile.

Giving a thumbs up and a wink, she headed for the bedroom door, likely to go and get some food for the both of them.

"Peanut Butter and Jelly toast it is! I'll be back in just a little bit," She called out, heading out of the door already.

Loki kept his eyes closed, and began to think about the future. How exactly could he get out of this mess? Until he was better, he was basically at this mortal's mercy. And Loki hated being at anybody's mercy. Mercy was too much of a variable; too unpredictable. But while he was stuck there, Loki decided that the only thing he could do was to play nice.

* * *

 

Men in white suits circled around something. They were clustered together, all gazing at something with suspicion and pride in their gazes. A man stepped up to the outer most ring and cleared his throat.

The effect was immediate. The crowd parted before him like the Red Sea before Moses. All the men attempted to avoid eye contact as the man walked through the crowd and to the center.

A golden helmet with two long horns spouting from its top sat in the epicenter.  

Nick Fury smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAH REALLY SHORT CHAPTER TO BREAK THIS HIATUS YAY
> 
> Okay so this is a kinda short chapter and stuff, but I feel like it's better quality than the other ones so idk. Anyways, Im gonna try to get back into regular updates and stuff.
> 
> I dont really have a reason for not updating in a long time except that I kinda just stopped writing.


End file.
